Dark Rebirth
by Sunblast X
Summary: What happens when the loveable dragon, Spike, finds out what the one he loves really thinks of him? Will this bring trouble between the two? Find out in this story of Spike and Rarity Note: takes place in alternate timeline/alternate universe.


**Hey fellow bronies, yet another story by me, Sunblast X. Let's the first chapter of: **_**Dark Rebirth.**_

* * *

It was bright shinny day in the town of Ponyville. The purple dragon known as Spike had awoken and walked downstairs.

"Good afternoon Spike. Going to go see Rarity?" Twilight, who was a purple unicorn, asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." he replied nervously, blushing a bit. "See you in a little while" he said, walking out the door, heading to Rarity's.

"Oh, Spike" Twilight said with a giggle and light shake of her head.

_**-To Rarity's- **_

Walking along the streets of Ponyville, Spike was heading to Rarity's place, whistling as he traveled to the mare's home. He looked down and saw a purple gemstone laying on the ground.

"Hey, a gem! I bet Rarity would love this!" he said, holding the gem in his claws. He then proceeded his journey to Rarity's house.

Moments later, Spike had made it to the house of Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, how's it going?" Spike said as he entered her home.

"Oh, hello Spike. I'm doing fine, thank you" She greeted him. Rarity was a white colored unicorn with curly purple hair, light blue eye shadow, and a cutie mark of three diamonds. The local fashion pony, and of course...

Spike's crush.

"So... anything I can help you with?" He asked with a nervous blush.

"Hm. Well you could help me get the materials I need to complete this dress that I'm making for a client" she told him. He took out a pencil and pad of paper.

"What materials do you need?" he asked, ready to write down the list.

"I need some pink ribbon, polyester, some silk, and a golden thread. Can you do that for me, dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, I can handle it" he said, writing down the last item that she needed. "By the way, I want you to have this" he gave her the gem that he found. "Consider it as a symbol of our friendship" he said to her.

"Oh, that is very sweet of you. I'll treasure it always" She said, holding the gem in her hoof close to her chest.

"Be back later" He said with a two finger salute and head out to get the materials Rarity needed for her dress.

_**-A few hours later- **_

Spike had successfully gotten the materials of which Rarity need to finish the dress.

He got a pink ribbon from Pinkie Pie (surprisingly); He had gotten the polyester and silk from Fluttershy and her animal friends; and he had gotten the gold thread from Cheerilee. He had eventually made it back to Rarity's place.

"Rarity, I'm back! And I got your stuff!" Spike said as he came in holding her stuff.

"Oh, why thank you Spike, dear. You are without a doubt my favorite dragon" she said, hugging him. He chuckled with a nervous blush.

"Heh... anytime" he said, rubbing the back of his head as Rarity used her magic to finish the dress she was making. "Is there any way I can repay you?" she asked, facing him with a light smile.

"No repay necessary. I'm glad to have helped one of my friends" he told her. "Well, I think I'm going go back to the library to help Twilight" he said, walking out. Rarity smiled and proceeded to work on her next outfit.

Spike was now walking downstairs, but it was at this very moment that head remember something. He had remembered that Pinkie told him to tell Rarity about the party she was planning to throw in a few days.

"Hey Rarity, Pinkie Pie wanted me to tell you-" Spike was about to tell her something, but stopped himself when he heard her talking.

"Spike is such a good friend, isn't he opalescence?" he heard her say. He knew it was wrong, but he listened closely to what she said. Rarity let out a giggle. "Although, it is rather cute how he has a little crush on me" she heard her say. Spike went wide eyed.

"_She knows? Oh man!" _Spike thought nervously but also with embarrassment.

"I mean, I would return the feelings, but..." she began. Spike raised an eyebrow. "I could never be with him" she said. This made Spike's eyes shrink. "He's a sweetie and everything, but he and I could never be together. Besides, I need a stallion not a... baby dragon" no sooner than Rarity had said that, Spike felt as if his heart had broke in two. Spike clenched his chest in emotional pain. He hung his head in sadness and shame, exiting Rarity's house broken hearted.

_**-In a forest opening- **_

It had become cloudy in a nearby forest. It was also raining and to make it worse, Spike was there sitting on a rock... crying.

"_I can't believe it. She thinks I'm nothing more than just a baby dragon" _Spike said to himself in his head, tears in his eyes. He laid his head in his arms and letting his emotions flow out of him.

_**-Back at the library- **_

It was around dusk and Twilight was suiting down reading a book, when Spike came in.

"Hey Spike. How'd it go at Rarity's?" she asked the young dragon. He didn't reply as he walked past her, walking up the stairs. "Spike?" she asked with confusion, noticing he had an upset look upon his face.

"I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up please" He told her, not even looking at his unicorn friend as he continued upstairs and to the bedroom. All Twilight could do was look on with a face of concern for her young dragon friend.

As Spike fell asleep in his bed, inside was something building up deep within him. Little did he know, he was surrounded by shallow blackish aura. This aura dissipated as it went in him. Afterwards the center of his body shimmered midnight purple which faded as well.

What could that possibly mean? What could that possibly mean... for Spike?

* * *

**Well that was good chapter if I do say so myself. A bit of a cliffhanger, but it was worth it. See you all in chapter 2.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**And for those of you who are waiting for Chapter 10 of **_**Luna's Foal, **_**it's almost done and should be up as soon as I can finish it, so be patient.**


End file.
